


Merlin and the marauders

by Insane_Detective



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_Detective/pseuds/Insane_Detective
Summary: Merlin teaches at Hogwarts before and during the marauders era.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Merlin & Sirius Black, Merlin (Merlin) & Severus Snape, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Merlin and the marauders

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this chapter as a test to see if i should continue it. please comment if you want me to continue the story. I might continue it just because but who knows. I am not from anywhere in Europe so please don't yell at me.  
> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG PART OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!

Professor Anfarwol or Merlin, only known by a select few glanced around his DADA classroom, at the first years chattering excitedly to each other. They of course had no idea he was there, as he was a dog currently curled up on his desk watching them laughing among themselves. He paused as two of the students started to yell at each other, calling each other terrible names. He jumped up off his desk and, still a dog, trotted over to them and growled. When they still refused to stop arguing he changed back, terrifying a few of his students in the progress ‘Ah oh well at least they know what to expect now.’he thought . He cleared his throat and glared at them ,”Mr. Black, Mr. Prince if this happens again I will give you both detentions. I do NOT under any circumstance allow bigotry of any kind in this class!”he stated calmly, looking around at all of them and arched his eyebrow at the boy snickering at the back of the room ,”Do you find this need for interference funny, child?” he asked walking to stand in front of the boy. James knelt his head and shook it, Merlin gave him a curt nod, turned on his heel and walked to the front of the room.  
Merlin looked around the room and addressed the class,” Hello class, my name is Professor Anfarwol, I am the head of Slytherin house, do not take this to mean I play favorites.” he looked around the room and saw a few of the Gryffindor's glaring at him, he sighed and shook his head, knowing the process of fixing the rift between the houses would not be a short easy one. ”Now who can tell me what a werewolf is?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on the next chapter it should be out soon


End file.
